Shooting
HOME SKILLS Shooting is one of the main three starting Skills that every survivor has access to from the very beginning. This skill encompasses Assault, Gunslinging, and Sharpshooting; basically everything a person needs to take out enemies from a distance. If a survivor is intent on sitting back and picking off targets from range then they should spend some of their skills in this tree. Shooting: Improves firearm handling and leads to advanced shooting skills. At Rank 10 choose 1 Specialty. Rank 1, 4, 7 - + 1 Ranged Weapon Damage Rank 2, 5, 8- + 1 Defense Rank 3, 6, 9 - + 10 Health ' ' Specialty* Assault: Allows for Melee Attacks with a Ranged Weapon and supports for those who use firearms in close quarters. Rank 1 - Kick. With any ranged weapon equipped, make a melee attack roll without having to swap weapons and using only the bonuses you would receive from making a melee attack ( +Melee attack and +Melee damages). Rank 2, 5, 7, 9 - + 1 Ranged Weapon Damage Rank 3, 6, 8 - + 1 Defense Rank 4 - Improved Kick. With any ranged weapon equipped, make a melee attack roll without having to swap weapons and using the bonuses you would receive from making a melee attack ( +Melee attack and +Melee damages) as well as half of the bonuses rounded up from making a ranged attack. ( + Half Ranged attack and + Half Ranged Weapon damage). When you use this attack, you are both kicking and shooting during the same turn. Rank 10 - Superior Kick. With any ranged weapon equipped, make a melee attack roll without having to swap weapons and using the bonuses you would receive from making a melee attack ( +Melee attack and +Melee damages) as well as all of the bonuses from making a ranged attack. ( + Ranged attack and + Ranged Weapon damage). ' ' Specialty* Gunslinging: Allows for faster reloads which permit for more attacks per turn with small and medium sized ranged weapons equipped. Rank 1 - Quick Shot. Perform a regular ranged weapon attack and then shoot a second time with any small ranged weapon you have equipped without any bonuses to attack or damage. Rank 2, 5, 7, 9 - + 1 Ranged Weapon Damage Rank 3, 6, 8 - + 1 Defense Rank 4 - Improved Quick Shot. Perform a regular ranged weapon attack and then shoot a second time with any small ranged weapon you have equipped including half of your ranged weapon attack and ranged weapon damage bonuses rounded up. Rank 10 - Superior Quick Shot. Perform a regular ranged weapon attack and then shoot a second time with any small or medium ranged weapon you have equipped including your ranged weapon attack and ranged weapon damage bonuses. ' ' Specialty* Sharpshooting: Allows for precise shots with ranged weapons that dismember and pierce enemies with deadly accuracy. Rank 1 - Aim. Perform a precise shot with any ranged weapon, any base attack roll of 6 is a critical attack and takes a limb off of the enemy it is aimed at. (Except Juggernauts); giving them a -1 to all attack and damage rolls until they are killed. Rank 2, 5, 7, 9 - + 1 Ranged Weapon Damage Rank 3, 6, 8 - + 1 Defense Rank 4 - Improved Aim. Perform a precise shot with any ranged weapon you have equipped, any base attack roll of a 5 or 6 is a critical attack and takes at least one limb off of the enemy (Except Juggernauts); giving them -2 to all attack and damage rolls until they are killed. Rank 10 - Superior Aim. Perform a precise shot with any ranged weapon you have equipped, any base attack roll of a 4, 5 or 6 is a critical attack and takes at least one limb off of the enemy (Except Juggernauts); giving them -3 to all attack and damage rolls until they are killed as well. If the enemy is a Juggernaut, it is a headshot and the juggernaut is momentarily stunned meaning they miss on their next turn. Category:Lore Category:Starting Info Category:Skills